Riker: 7 Reasons Why Laura and I Can't Be Together
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: I'm writing this because I want to explain why Laura and I can't be together. Okay? We're nothing alike, we're too much the same. It's a risk, but it seems so simple. Confusing? That's why I wrote this. This is why me and Laura can't be together. *Both Riaura and Raura, you'll find out why.*
1. Reason Number 1

**Short one-shot collection. I don't own anything.**

* * *

I'm not supposed to like her.

I mean, she's not even that pretty.

(Actually, she's fucking gorgeous.)

Okay, I'm just not supposed to like her. There are strict, invisible rules for boys dating their brother's best friend/crush. I mean, there's not like an official book that says 'thou shalt not date thy brother's best friend,' but it's an automatic rule across the world.

She's too dorky for my taste, okay?

(Rocky just yelled that I'm such a dork. That timing.)

Okay, maybe we're both equally dorky. That doesn't mean we should be matched together, right? I mean, I'm sure there are other girls out there who are just as dorky as me, but don't have protective best friend that could bite my head off if I mess with her.

Right?

Right.

Plus, my favorite color is blue. Her favorite color is probably red. (A guess, but I'm pretty sure it's _not_ blue.)

I can't work with those vital color-disagreement terms. Do you expect me to date a girl who doesn't like the color blue?

They say opposites attract, right? Me and Laura are too alike to be called opposites. So, that rule doesn't work.

Another reason why me and Laura Marano shouldn't date. It should be her and Ross. Her and Ross are _polar _opposites. He's sunny California, she's the frosty fun Switzerland. So, the 'opposites attract' rule works for them.

Plus, if I ever liked Laura, I would, without a doubt. be positively screwed.

Nothing ever works with liking your brother's best friend, huh?

This is a reason why me and Laura would never work: Overall, we're just not right.


	2. Reason Number 2

**Reason number two for Riker's logic on why he and Laura shouldn't be together! Even though he really likes her! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Okay, I should start with the characteristics.

She's so energetic _all_ the time. Over such small things. Tiny things. _Miniscule_ things! It's ridiculous. Her voice gets all jittery when she gets excited too, and she speaks a million miles per hour. Like Rydel when she has too much candy on Christmas. (I'll never forget _that_ one holiday year.)

(Although, to be honest, when Laura gets like that, it's really cute.)

Me? I'm mellow. I mean, yes, I get hyped up at shows and stuff, but I mean, it's a _concert_. R5 is performing for a thousand fans that are willing to spend money to see us pick at these metal stringed things called guitars, smash our fingers on these black-and-white keyed things called pianos, and whack short wooden poles on these hollow things called drums. That's pretty cool, huh?

But do I ever get all excited and rushed when my sister comes home with Chinese take-out for me, like I saw Laura did one time when Vanessa did that? No, you don't see me-

(Wait! Rydel just came back from _Peking Duck_! She bought _egg rolls_! _**Egg rolls**__!_ Can you believe it? I _love_ those things!)

Seriously though. In what world are me and Laura EVER alike?

Plus, I'm funny. Okay? I make funny jokes that can make people grin and chuckle and giggle. Laura can't. I mean, she's adorable. Her way of making people laugh is goofing up and being clumsy. I'm not clumsy. I'm as agile as a cheetah, my reflexes as fast as lightning. She makes people laugh by hurting herself. I make people laugh by saying clever jokes.

_(Ow!_ My knee just banged against the desk! _Shit... _There's a bruise there, for sure... Ow...)

Okay, that was a one time thing. It's just a coincidence and I'm starting to runoutofroomonthispaper

* * *

(Paper-cut. Damn it. Ouch.)

Anyway, Laura and I... our characteristics are too same and too different at the same time. I know in the last entry I said we're too alike to be a couple, and that it should be opposites attract, and here I'm saying we're too different, which shows just how confusing the idea is. Laura is so much like me, and so much _not_ like me that it doesn't work! It just doesn't.

Plus, she uses the face **:D** all the time. I don't ever use that. Duh.

(Whoah, whoah. Wait a minute. I checked my phone. I got follow-back on Twitter from Neon Trees! _Neon Trees!_ Man, those people are so awesome! They're music! And they're following _me! :D)_

I didn't mean to do that. The eraser on my pencil is too low to get rid of that. Besides, that was just impulsive. I was talking about that smiley face, so it was on my mind in my rush of excitement. No big deal. I don't always use it.

Now I need to get a band-aid. That **pa**per-cut is really bleeding **an**d it's kind of dripping on my **wor**ds as I write...**..**


	3. Reason Number 3

**Another reason why Riker thinks he and Laura shouldn't be together. :) Poor boy, in such denial.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Okay, I got a band-aid. It's all better. No more blood stains. That kind of grossed me out.

Another reason why me and Laura shouldn't be together: age.

I know, I know. Before you bombard me with questions, I know I wrote a song called_ Wising I was 23_ and there's a line in there that says "_I'm young, you know, age is overrated!_"

But really, it wasn't like I had actually expected the girl to drop everything and run to me. I knew she'd never like me, but it'd seem like a good subject to write a fun song about. So, it's not like I believe whatever I write.

I mean, I know, in a way, age actually _is_ overrated and it's not a big deal. Just how many 365 days we've been on this planet. But for me and Laura, I'm four years older than her for crying out loud. I know in the grand scheme of things _four years_ actually isn't that big of a difference, but it's the fact that she's so _young_ right now. If she was twenty-four and I was twenty-eight, hell, that would be okay. But she's _eighteen_ right now. I'm twenty-two. _That's_ the problem.

Even if age is just a number, it stills throws up this invisible barrier that holds us apart to our own separate sides. I mean, there's no official book along with the first book I mentioned that says 'thou shalt not date a girl who is four years younger than thou,' but it's kind of a negative point. Negative because that piles on the reasons why I shouldn't be with her even though I want to**ajsbdajsbdsajdbskadbsakhdbskadhsa**

* * *

I didn't just write that. I didn't just write that. I didn't just write that I wanted to be together with Laura.

Stupid inner impulses that happened to jerk my hand with the pencil in my grip to write that!

I can't erase. I still need a new pencil with a better eraser. I need to search my room for one.

Oh shit. I don't have any.

Okay, I need to hide this journal somewhere where Ross or Rocky won't find it. I know automatically I could trust Ellington, Ryland, or Rydel if they happened to stumble across it. But if Rocky or Ross did... they'd do that thing where they take pictures of each page on their phones and post it online. Or save it for blackmail.

_All I need is an eraser, for goodness sake_.

My point IS... wait. Let me read to see what I was writing about before I freaked out.

Oh, right. The point IS, even though age is not such a big deal in most situations, it is in this one. And it just adds to the other reasons why I can't be together with Laura. Okay? No Laura. No Laura. No Laura. No Laura.

(Oh great. Rocky's at the door. I need to hide this!)


	4. Reason Number 4

**I hope you guys find this amusing. Reason Number 4, why Riker thinks he and Laura should not be together.**

* * *

Careers.

That should be enough to explain everything.

Careers.

See that word? ^

Careers.

Not just a simple word with three vowels and four consonants. It's pretty much your life job, what you do to support you and (if you have one) your family. The thing that you do for a living. That thing, you know, that you should have to fall back on?

**Careers****/\/\/\**

Oops. That made a rip in the paper. I think I pressed too hard.

Okay, so, me and Laura have our separate careers. I have music, she has acting. Okay, maybe we would both like to cross over into different worlds. I know she loves music, and I want to try getting some acting credits with me.

_But_, our relationship, if we ever even form a romantic one, could get in the way. She has Austin and Ally right now, which may I remind you has my brother, her best friend,_ Ross_, co-starring in with her. Wouldn't it be a bit... _gauche_ if the main star dated her co-stars old brother? How awkward is that?

Our relationship could throw off everything. If she missed, say a filming session, it'd probably be because of me. If I ended up not doing a good performance, what if it was because of her? (Or goddamn, even a pornographic video!) Our feelings would get in the way of what we need to do to support us in this crazy world life.

I know already that this is a plausible reason because one time Ryland had a girlfriend, and the whole time they dated, he was always late for our band meetings, shows, and many other events.

What if it happened to me and Laura? I'm not saying Ryland's job is less important than mine, but our mistakes would probably be more public to people, since we're both famous. How embarrassing would that be?_ Riker Lynch and Laura Marano, losing their jobs, because of late night smooching and missing their wake-up time._

Another thought... our reputation. People could think I'm like a pedophile or rapist or something because I like Laura, who's so young. Or maybe the media would think Laura is too unprofessional for acting jobs because she's dating me. It'd look like I'd influence her or forced her. Right? That could never happen. We can't risk that over a relationship.

This is a short entry, I know. But it's still worth the hand cramps I've gotten from writing all these reasons why **me and Laura shouldn't be together==-**

_**My pencil broke from writing that too hard so I have to use a pen. That's okay. I need to put this aside anyway. Rydel bought Chinese food again on her way back from visiting a friend! Egg rolls! Can you believe my luck? :D)**_


	5. Reason Number 5

**Reason Number Five, why Riker thinks he and Laura shouldn't be together! Still in denial, that boy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Turns out I had to just sharpen my pencil with one of those stupid plastic hand pencil-sharpeners. I couldn't find any other pencils in the house, and I don't like using a pen to write this.

(At least the plastic sharpener was _blue._ Looked like something you'd see in an elementary school though.)

* * *

Okay, I don't actually have an official title reason for _this_ entry reason. But I can explain it... kind of.

So, I know for sure that Laura and I being a couple is a bad idea because my mind thinks it is.

In all my years I've lived on this earth, experience after experience, I realized that whenever somethings seems right to me, it's always _wrong_ in actuality. And whenever I think something is wrong, it's actually right in the real world. It's a constant, vicious cycle.

Reverse psychology? I don't know if that's the right way to describe it, but that's what it seems like, in a way.

Like with a test. Whenever I take tests and bubble in the last multiple choice answer after doing all the math, and I think "_Wow, that was easy."_ Well, I automatically know I did it _wrong_ because that's just how things work for me. For me to get the sweet rewards, I got to go through the hard stuff. So, I always know I got a test _wrong_ if it seems _easy_.

So, a part of me (just not saying how BIG that part is) thinks me and Laura could be a couple. Crazy, right? There's no _way_ in hell or heaven could Laura possibly be my girlfriend. The fact that I think we could be together proves it. It's just the way things go for me. A weird shift in the Universe I have. A quirk.

I mean, I can't stop that part of me from thinking we could be together. No matter how many times I scream at it, smash it, stomp on it, strangle it, kick it, and maul it, it's still going to stay alive and run around in my head saying "_Laura and I could be a couple, nah-nah, come and catch me!"_ And then I'll tackle it and beat the crud out of it and it'll just jump back up and drive me crazy.

Or maybe I am just crazy. I'm playing Tag with a part of my mind. That can't be normal.

I can't stop. Whenever I look at her, I get all sweaty in some areas and hot. When she touches me, like the arms brushing together or her shoulder running into my bicep (because she's that short) I get tingles. And I can't stop. It's annoying. It drives me crazy. I think _'surely she must feel the sparks too and she's just trying to hide them'_ but I actually have no idea. I'm in a dark room, with a flashlight that tells me what to do, but the batteries aren't working so it can't guide me there.

Confusing? It is for me. My own mind, and I can't even sort out my own feelings. Much less my thoughts. Trying to explain yourself is like someone telling you to look at the small of your back. You can try, and maybe you'll make good efforts, but you'll never get it just right.

A reason why me and Laura shouldn't be together: If my mind thinks it's right, that means it's wrong.

(I can't help but fantasize though.)


	6. Reason Number 6

**Reason Number SIX on why Riker thinks he and Laura shouldn't be together! I can't wait until his pencil finally breaks so he can stop trying to deny his feelings and the possibilities they have! :D ;)**

**I don't own anything! Just enjoy!**

* * *

All right, here's the big-ticket reason why me and Laura can't get together, ever.

**ROSS.**

Just writing his name while discussing my chances with Laura makes me mad. So mad I almost broke my pencil again. I mean, where should I start? This is going to be a long entry, by the way, so prepare yourselves.

Okay, so part of the reason that Ross reason is that, in a way, he owns Laura. They're not dating or together or anything. But he's just kind of giving off this silent feeling like, _"Look buddies. See this gorgeous babe with the pretty body, nice attitude, and adorable personality? Well guess what. SHE'S MINE."_

I mean, the only reason I know Laura is because of Ross. Ross auditioned for the part as Austin for Austin and Ally, and Laura signed up for the part as Ally. Fate twists a few strings, and suddenly Laura's life is being woven with ours. But the only reason is because Ross met Laura first. Ross became friends with Laura first. Ross had the most ultimate form of 'dibs' in the freaking Universe.

And plus, they have to act so closely on screen. Austin and Ally are characters in a faux Miami city that practically live together and do everything together with their side-kicks, Trish and Dez. (No offense to Raini and Calum, it's just how I see the show as.) As soon as the commercial for their new series released in the beginning of November, everybody knew right then that Austin and Ally were going to be a couple on that show. The way the announcer twisted their names together when he said it. _Austin and_ _Ally. AustinandAlly. Austin&Ally. _Until finally, to the fan's delight, it became _Auslly _in the episode where Laura and Ross had to kiss.

And worst of all, I was there. I often drop by the Austin and Ally set with my other siblings because they allow us to, but I had been particularly avoiding that weekly/daily tradition ever since Ross read off the script a few weeks before the show and revealed he had to stage-kiss Laura. Sure, it was a _stage_-kiss, not supposed to be real, but it seemed pretty real to me.

I had been avoiding visiting the studio because, well, by then I realized I had feelings for Laura. Stronger feelings than I really expected them to be. Wanted them to be. And when I heard that Ross was getting lucky and was going to kiss Laura and act all couple-like with her, the information stabbed me right between the eyes. Not only the kiss, but they had to have their arms around each other, hold hands, smile sweetly, hug and a bunch of other crap I didn't want to see.

I had planned my excuses carefully, keeping up the lie that I had a cold for a few times until Rydel caught me playing Rock Band 3 when I was supposed to be 'resting my body.' She had no idea whatsoever on why I was trying to hard to avoid the Austin and Ally studio, and I was surprised because, to be honest, I don't think I'm doing a very good job of hiding it.

But the one day Rydel 'convinced' me to come to the filming set ("_This is our little brother's big TV show, you better get your sorry ass moving or else!"_) I happened to join the club again right when they were filming the kiss between Austin and Ally/Ross and Laura.

I almost puked when I saw it. I wasn't allowed to hide out in the dressing room either, or sneak off to the bathroom without making it look suspicious. I had to sit behind the cameras, with a clear view of them kissing. Everybody was gushing about how cute that scene was, but nobody noticed the Grinch, me.

They didn't rehearse it just once, too. They filmed it again and again with different angles and positions and _"oh let's try it with his arm here"_ and that went on for minutes and minutes, and I swear the director was just playing around by the twenty-seventh time, but Ross wasn't complaining.

And neither was Laura.

Not Laura. Anybody but Laura. Why couldn't it be Austin and Trish or something?

Wait, nevermind. I take that back. Austin and Ally is better. Mainly because I can't imagine Raini ever getting smoochy with Ross. Not that she's a bad person or anything, it's just... awkward.

Anyway, with those actions going on for Ross and Laura on-stage, it was bound to have some effect off-stage. They started getting even more comfortable than they already were, and I have a feeling it's only a matter of time before they do get together.

I mean, I would ask. I honestly would ask Laura out if Ross wasn't in the way. I've asked him before, he always denies that he has any romantic feelings for Laura. But I know my little brother. I know him well. If I ever asked Laura out, he'd hit the roof so hard he'd leave a hole. It doesn't matter that he has a chance with Maia Mitchell, who he's starring in Teen Beach Movie and Teen Beach Movie 2 with as a couple. It doesn't matter that there are millions of girls across the world willing to give everything for Ross. Laura was his, his little treasure, and his older brother was not allowed to take it.

I want to be mad at Ross for it. Whenever I show the _slightest, slightest_ hint I could maybe have the _tiniest, tiniest_ feelings for Laura, he's on alert. He might as well be holding a rifle and aiming at my head as I walk around the room. I can barely even have a conversation with Laura before Ross swoops in and does some possessive move like put his arm around her shoulders or hug her. Although from the conversations I had gotten to keep with Laura, I've found out she's a deep, truly wonderful person with natural faults that everybody has.

She was beautiful, okay? Inside and out.

But Ross. Ross. Ross is in the way. He flirts with Maia and other girls, but he won't let a single hand touch Laura. Especially mine. He seems acutely aware of ME whenever I'm near Laura. It's like he knows I like her. Which is impossible. I've never told anyone, and I keep this hidden in my room.

Maybe you've noticed in interviews, if the reporter ever asks the rest of R5 on which is better with Ross, Laura or Maia, I always say Maia. Not because I think Laura is bad for him, but only because I liked her. Sure, I was going up against like the five million Raura shippers in the world, but who cares?

Okay, maybe I like the idea of Austin and Ally together. He's a famous pop singer and she's his songwriter. But I don't like the show making reality bend backwards to make it happen with Ross and Laura. They keep saying they're only friends, when really, I can see. I can see they're not just friends. They obviously want to be more. As much as I hate it, it's true.

Ross always gets the girls. I realized that. And the one girl I ever could want is the one he wants also. And Ross automatically gets her instead of me, because, well... He met her first. I shouldn't even have feelings for her. Ross had her before I even could introduce myself and make a lasting impression.

Ross can lie all he wants, but I know.

And that, my friend, is probably the biggest reason why Laura and I can never be together.


	7. Reason Number 7

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I know I said the last entry was the biggest reason, but this is the most hurtful reason why me and Laura can't get together.

**SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME**.

Okay? She doesn't like me in that way. **LAURA MARANO DOESN'T LIKE ME IN THAT WAY..**

_**And now my pencil just broke which is fine. I'll use my pen. Okay. The most hurtful reason that Laura and I can't get together is because I know she does not, and never will, hold the same feelings I do for her.**_

_**It does not matter how far I would travel, how many times I would say 'I love you,' or whatever. It does not matter, because she'll never feel the same way for me, the way I do to her. In my life, she knocked me off my feet and sent my mind into a million pieces, but to her, I'm only a lame brother of Ross that can't even man up to admit to himself that I like her.**_

_**Laura doesn't like me. I should've known that as soon as I saw her. I was too amazed by her gorgeousness, cast under the spell, to realize that her charm and beauty wasn't directed to me in any discreet way at all. It was all for Ross. Like everything is always for Ross.**_

_**Laura doesn't like me. She never has, never will. She thinks I am a normal guy that will probably attend her wedding for her and Ross in a couple of damn years or something. Even though I ripped my heart out and offered it to her, she was too lost in Ross to look in my direction. Too distracted to see me staring. Too happy to realize I was crying every-time she and Ross were together.**_

_**I bent my back over for her, went crazy in my mind over her, got in trouble with my parents and broke several pencil leads for her. Words can't really describe how I feel towards her. She's too amazing. And she's too captured.**_

_**And I want to scream and cry and shout and slap Ross for this. Of all things in the world, I have never wanted someone so much. And not 'want' as in lust for them, if you thought that, you perverted ass. I mean want as in to cherish, to spoil, to love, to comfort, to protect, to run to, to hold, to hug, to laugh with, to do everything with. I want her, okay? I want her so bad. So bad it hurts. It hurts so much. **_

_**But it only hurts because I know that person who gets to do all those things with her isn't me. It's Ross.**_

_**You know, it makes me feel so damn pathetic. I've been feeling all these emotions I've never felt before for her, but she'll never know. When could I ever say? I can never say them. Ross will kick my ass. And no doubt it'll drive Laura away from me. We're not close friends, and I don't want to break the loose friendship I have with her. But damn, it's so bitter knowing you're never going to be wanted by the only person you'll ever want.**_

_**All those happily-ever-after stories make me sick now. I know, for the rest of my life, I'll never get over her. Maybe some part of me might move on, find someone else, and be able to give THEM my love. But there will always be a small part of me that still wants Laura. She's the person that made me feel alive, that made me feel all these damn feelings that I wish I never did feel. But it was worth it, drowning in a faded fantasy.**_

_**Maybe I'm overreacting. I never was close to Laura. I hardly knew her like how Ross knew her. And I'm crying like a baby right now over her. But I don't care. She would've been happy with me. I would've been so happy with her. Of course, Ross never stopped to think about that. I love my family, I always will, and that includes Ross, but I noticed that everything in our family revolves around Ross.**_

_**I hate myself for resenting Ross over a girl. I should feel grateful. Ross's show is what really promoted R5. We wouldn't be so known, so famous if it wasn't for him. But I'd trade music any day for Laura. Maybe that's wrong though. Music is what brought us to LA, which is what brought me to Laura. I guess I need all those little steps to get here. The only fault is that even though all those steps were exhausting, I never got what I truly wanted, and I'm just realizing it now. And now, it's too late.**_

_**Okay, Ross the Big-Shot. You win again. You get to do everything I want to do with Laura, so you better fucking use that privilege right. You better not ever hurt her, okay Ross? You hear me Ross? The only woman I ever wanted was stolen by my damn brother, and the only thing I can do is wish you two stay together forever.**_

_**But damn it, Ross. I'm doing something you could NEVER do for a woman.**_

_**Let her go because she's happy.**_


	8. Note from Laura

**Just a little thing to add. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Dear Riker,_

_I never knew you felt that way for me. Honestly, that is really sweet. And you're right. I do have feelings for Ross, in some way. Maybe a little. But now that I found this journal and read all the things you said about me, how you think I'm beautiful and how much you care... That really touched me. I can't imagine Ross ever doing that for me._

_I'm sorry you feel so much pain that I spend time with Ross. He's grown on me. But I'll keep you in mind, okay? Maybe in the future you and I could be together... I don't know. At the moment, I have slight feelings for Ross, but I can assure you, your words have permanently been engraved in my mind. I'll remember your offer. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel so sad over me._

_You could find another girl easily. Someone that could love you truly, like you love me. Remember, I'm not officially saying no to this. But I'm not saying yes either. Give me a while to think about this. This is... very surprising._

_I love how you wrote all this for me. It's so bittersweet and endearing. I really do love you, Riker, and hopefully I can love you the right way in the future, someday._

_-Laura_

_P.S.: I found this journal on the kitchen counter in the Lynch home. I guess I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like this, but it was silently begging me to read, and I couldn't help but leave a note considering you are writing about me. Plus, I don't think it'd be very great if someone like Rocky or Ross found this, right? You already know Ross is protective enough. (I love you.)_


End file.
